


fingerprints around my neck

by xiuris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Murder, Yifan and Junmyeon are your hot killing couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuris/pseuds/xiuris
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon had always shared this special bond that became even stronger when they started luring strangers into their bed to kill them.





	fingerprints around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Horror#A26: Junmyeon likes Yifan's hands, big, strong, and powerful. Yifan likes Joonmyun's frame, small, breakable, and fragile. Yifan enjoys fucking people while suffocating the life out of them and breaking their necks, while Joonmyun gets off on watching them turn blue and Yifan orgasm inside the dead. 
> 
> Title: fingerprints around my neck  
> Pairing: Krisho  
> Rating: Explicit  
> TW: Asphyxiation, Murder while having (consensual) intercourse, Choking, Rough Sex, Disturbing Minds, Implied Necrophilia, Mind Manipulation, Blood, Scratches 
> 
> A/N: It was a long road lol. Thx to the mods for keeping up with me! My Laptop broke while writing this and I lost 2 weeks worth of writing because I wanted to repair it and in the end I had to buy a new one ugh. rough stuff. Anyway.  
> To Prompter: thanks for the prompt, I really enjoyed writing it! I am still not satisfied, English is not my main language so I'm still lacking skills and I feel like I couldn't prepare everything good enough. I also hadn't enough time to do this properly and I got my wisdom teeth removed a few days ago and I am in so much pain lol so I am just happy it's done! I hope you like what I wrote and it's at least a little how you imagined it!

Yifan and Junmyeon have known each other for ages now. They couldn’t even recall a time were they weren’t together. You would never see them apart, they were always attached to each other and people always noticed them because of the aura they released once they step foot into a room. Everyone just had to acknowledge their powerful presence, it was like a string that would draw your attention to them. You just have to see them. Watch them. Admire them.

They were actually polar opposites in terms of their looks. Yifan was tall and broad, muscles everywhere. His hands were big and rough, perfect for killing and fighting. His hair was a messy light blonde and his face was screaming danger and sinfulness at the same time. He simply had the power of seducing you in mere seconds, just like a devil. Junmyeon was small and tiny, his shoulders narrow and his hands small and delicate, almost too fragile to hold. (Yet Yifan loved to have them in a tight grip all the time). His hair was dark, almost black, and his face was one of the most angelic ones you could come across with soft features, big eyes, small lips and glowing, fair skin. He could get away with everything just by batting his eyelashes and smiling like the angel he seemed to be. They were an odd pair but that was why people were drawn to them. Why it was so easy for them to get what they want.  
And what they wanted was special. It went beyond a couple’s desire to spice up their relationship a little. It was raw lust with cruel wantings between the two and while their desires were slightly different, they loved to indulge each other with it. Junmyeon would go to lengths for Yifan’s longing to touch, to touch hard and snap. Yifan would do the same for Junmyeon’s desire to watch, imagine and feel what he loved the most. Pain. Suffocating pain. They were good at concealing their true natures, which consisted mostly of what other people would call insanity. For them it wasn’t insanity. It was love. 

And nobody would ever try to question their love for each other. Not by seeing how they fit together so perfectly. Junymeon’s small built pressed against Yifan’s big frame was just perfect. Nothing else would fit quite like this. So perfect. Yet they were always searching for a third party and people longed for it. Longed for getting in contact with them, talking to them. Getting so much as a glance from them. Just something. Yifan had always thought that it was way too easy for them. Junmyeon had always just smiled, was a tad bit more aware of the effect they had on their surroundings. This was maybe the case because they came from dissimilar backgrounds. Both were settled within the upper class, but their family structures couldn’t be any more different.

Junmyeon had always been spoiled, being the youngest in the family, he was a sneaky kid, his confidence was always boosted and he loved playing with people because he could afford it. No one would be mad. No one had ever been mad at him. They simply couldn’t. He practically looked like an angel.  
Yifan’s family was full of violence and hate, various addiction within his family made everything messy and Yifan had started fighting early. Didn’t matter if with his body or his mouth and mind. Once he reached a certain age, there was no one he couldn’t defeat. 

So their views of life where slightly different, but they both agreed that humanity was cruel and they didn’t exclude themselves from this thesis. They just liked to use their knowledge for their favor and that was exactly why it was so easy to draw in people. The couple radiated confidence and mysterious vibes that went along easily with their looks. They weren’t big fans of night clubs, yet they would find themselves in one every now and then, just like now. The lights were dark, the music was loud and everyone seemed to seek attention from them. It was like always. Yifan just looked around with indifference in his eyes, while Junmyeon had scanned the place expertly, finding someone he wanted within seconds. The taller didn’t care for whoever they picked, leaving it to Junmyeon, who was an professional when it came to seducing without losing his innocent vibe.  
It only took him a few minutes to persuade his pick for tonight, a boy a little younger than themselves, probably a freshman in college. Yifan couldn’t help but smile at the mesmerized glance in his eyes while his lover talked to him. Occasionally he would look up to the tall male who had his boyfriend tucked tightly under his shoulder, Yifan would smile at him and act like he actually cared about that person, encouraging him to follow what Junmyeon was saying. His lover would caress Yifan’s side where he had his arm slung around him and Yifan would caress his hair and kiss him on his temple while the stranger just looked at them in awe. Wondering why a couple like them picked someone like him. 

It went without saying that they were at the door of the couple’s apartment not even fifteen minutes later with Yifan pinning the boy against the wall between his arms while Junmyeon opened the door to their apartment.  
„Is this really okay?“ The boy asked, a little unsure and it wasn’t unjustified. Yifan and Junmyeon were gods. He was… average. But Yifan shut him up with a kiss and Junmyeon chuckled. „Of course it is, don’t be shy. We like you.“ He said and smiled, that kind of smile that indicated more than that they just liked him for his personality. The way to their bedroom was quiet and fast, none one of them had the desire for more smalltalk or a roomtour.  
They also lost their clothes pretty fast. Junmyeon was eager to strip the stranger off his clothes while Yifan couldn’t help but fondle his lover’s pretty hips while he undressed him until he was naked. He then bathed in the attention of both of them, but Junmyeon was always the one on his mind and in his vision, giving him hot kisses and warm touches. Junmyeon was teasing him with the fingertips on his skin when he pulled down his boxer shorts and Yifan decided that he couldn’t wait any longer, so he grabbed the strangers neck and pulled him into a hot kiss before he shoved him down onto the bed, more harsh than soft. He joined him between his legs immediately. Yifan smiled to himself when he caressed the stranger’s neck. It was small and fragile. Just like Junmyeon’s. His lover always picked victims that were similar to his own built and look. Small frame, dark hair, an angelic face and a delicate neck.

Yifan enjoyed the warmth of Junmyeons body pressed on his side when he joined them. How he curled his slim arms around his broad shoulders and pressed his crotch against the side of his thigh while he rested his cheek on his neck, ready to whisper into his ear. He looked so tiny next to his big frame and it made his cock jump in anticipation. The younger noticed and pressed himself more against his lover, caressed his hair and spoke lowly in his ear, his soft voice making the elder shudder. 

„Mh.. please Yifan, start.“ And like always when his boyfriend voiced out his wishes, he obeyed immediately and grabbed the stranger, who happily spread his legs more, by his hips and started pushing in his length. Yifan threw his head back and moaned when the tight heat welcomed him, Junmyeon used this movement to eagerly suck into his neck and nibble on his Adams apple while he observed how his lover started to thrust into their third party. At first it was slow, like he was testing the waters, but he became harder and faster pretty fast after that, snapping his hip in an erratic pace, making the boy beneath him getting lost in the sensation. He was throughly enjoying himself and Yifan thought that he could give him this small moment of bliss. 

He turned to the left and grabbed Junmyeon by the hair, pulling him back from the spot on his neck he was currently latching on and claiming his lips in a heated make out session, his tongue infiltrating the younger’s mouth and his teeth digging into the boy’s bottom lip. Junmyeon moaned, his hands roaming over Yifan’s body. Tracing the muscles on his stomach from his navel and then he started to go up, feeling the hard flesh, teasing his nipples on his way until he followed the arm to the hand that was currently buried in his own hair. The raven haired didn’t break the kiss while his small hands gently took the hand and placed it lower, right around his own neck. He could feel Yifan smiling into the kiss.  
„Eager, are we?“  
„For you? Always.“ Junmyeon could barely finish his words, the elder was already closing his fingers around that pale neck, cutting off his airway bit by bit until nothing could pass through his windpipe anymore. Yifan’s lips were stretched in a wide grin, he was deeply looking in his lovers eyes, enjoying how Junmyeon’s movements went slower, how his small fingers laid himself over his own bigger, larger ones. He was pressing against them, not to remove his hands, but to encourage them. So Yifan squeezed a bit more while still fucking into the stranger beneath him. But he didn’t paid attention to him, all he could feel was how Junmyeon’s cock was twitching were it was nestled against the side of his muscular thigh and how he was grinding himself against his lover. The elder raised his chin, almost to mock his little lover, and counted to 10 and only after that he lessened the grip around his throat. Junmyeon gasped for air immediately, a moan slipping past his desperate try to get back some air. He looked at his boyfriend, breath still heavy and they shared a smile with Yifan’s being scary as always while Junmyeon’s was as angelic as ever. They kissed a last time before the smaller looked away from the taller to lock eyes with their guest for the night. 

He smiled at him, too, licking over his lips, pleased but not surprised at how mesmerized the stranger was by the two of them. They both were used to it, they were well aware about the special connection they shared and how impressive it was to other people.  
„Do you like what you saw?“ Junmyeon asked, lightly teasing the boy who was blushing almost guiltily, like what he had witnessed wasn’t for him. He nodded.  
„I’m glad.“ Junmyeon’s smile grew bigger, his eyes crinkling into small crescents.  
„Did you ever try something like this?“ He asked now, his hand slowly making it’s way over the stranger’s thigh, caressing it softly, a big contrast to the rough pace Yifan was still setting. The boy shook his head and biting his lips while he received Yifan’s well endowed length. Junmyeon finally put some distance between him and his boyfriend, only his hand was resting on his shoulder to support himself while he leaned into the stranger’s personal space. His voice getting more sensual now, making his breath hitch.  
„Do you want to try it?“ He asked, totally aware of how the boy moaned loudly under both Yifan’s doing and his words, bis subtle touches along his thighs and hips while his boyfriend was pounding into him. It was the right amount of both of them because the stranger was moaning and writhing beneath them. Nodding eagerly.  
„Y-Yes..l please…“ Junmyeon looked back at his boyfriend, catching him licking his licks eagerly, a familiar glint in his hooded eyes while he eyed his prey, his fingers already twitching where they were once comfortably wrapped around Junymeon’s tiny waist.  
„Look who’s eager now…“ The smaller of the couple teased and smiled yet again at his boyfriend. Yifan tsked and lifted his hand to squeeze his lover’s neck, this time digging his nails into the frail flesh. Junmyeon just moaned. The taller released pretty quickly though and leaned down to trail the stranger’s stomach with his fingertips, making him shudder and teasingly made his way upwards until his fingers were loosely closing around his throat. The boy trembled a little, if it was because he was scared or excited, Yifan actually didn’t know or care. He put on a dazzling smile he knew would capture his victim though.  
„Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. Junmyeon loves this the most.“ Then he tightened his grip. He immediately squeezed tightly to make him jump, but loosened his grip a little. He wanted to draw out the fun for a while. He indeed knew what he was doing. His grip was expertly, he added the right amount if pressure. The way he had overwhelmed the boy beneath him immediately, only to loose his fingers again was blissful, not only for the person on the receiving end. Junmyeon watched his boyfriend, loved how Yifan’s eyes went visibly darker, how his whole deamour changed. 

Yifan loved the feeling of a frail neck between his fingers, loved how he could feel the vein so evidently pressed against his index finger if he added more pressure. Yifan loved to let himself fall and fall deeper in this experience with every second. And Junmyeon loved to watch. He wasn’t sure what he loved more. Watching Yifan or the stranger with his boyfriend’s hands wrapped around his throat. Yifan had veiny, muscular arms, his hands big enough to easily circle the frail neck. 

He wasn’t actually sure who of them was the most fucked up. While Yifan liked to choke people, Junmyeon relished in watching, imagining it was his own neck that was squeezed that brutal. Their masochistic and sadistic natures were completing each other. They were the perfect match.

But in the end his eyes always wandered back to his boyfriend because Yifan was ethereal, even when he changed into a terrifying beast. Especially when he turned into a terrifying beast. By now he obviously was losing more and more of his control and Junmyeon couldn’t wait any longer. The past minute Yifan had worked professionally, adding and taking pressure on the neck for the boy not to slip unconscious. But now he slowly added force without taking it away, the stranger still too lost int he pleasure to notice. When he did, it was already to late though. 

Panic shoot through the person beneath Yifan, he started to shake uncontrollable, wanting to kick his legs once he realized that the man above him wouldn’t take back the pressure, would instead only grip down harder. But Junmyeon was restricting his right thigh with sitting on it while being glued to Yifan’s side again. The other one was practically uselessly kicking into nothing. His hands snaked up around Yifan’s wrists and desperately trying to get them away but the taller’s grip was like iron, there was no way he could do something against it. Yifan just pressed more when he faintly felt something scratching on his wrists and arms. It only felt like a little scratch when in reality fingernails were digging deep into his flesh until blood was dripping. Junmyeon licked his lips at that sight. He could restrict the victim’s arm but he did know all to well how Yifan loved these scratches. Junmyeon could very much relate, he loved to trace them later, licking the blood off of his lover’s veiny and muscular arms. Loved how the blood would drip onto him and his body once he was under Yifan.

The act was reaching his peak with his victim’s movements were slower, weaker and less coordinated. It got boring pretty fast once he reached that level, so Junmyeon bit his lip impatiently and gripped Yifan’s hair, lowly speaking into his ear. „Finish it.“ It was always so much fun to see the horror in the poor victim’s eyes once he had planted that seed of dead in Yifan’s head and the taller’s lips merged into a wide smile and his eyes reflected nothing but pure horror when his grip tightened one last time and his fingers changed positions, so they were stretched all over his neck and part of his head. Bones breaking had always been one of their favorite sounds and breaking a neck was by far the best. The light disappeared immediately in the boy’s eyes, his neck dislocated and his head sitting not quite right on his shoulders. Limps and shaking body now suddenly still, limply falling on the bed and no torturous sound from their victim, only silence. Only Junmyeon’s excited eyes and Yifan’s groan when he pulled out, cum staining his cock and the hole it was occupying just seconds before, already getting cold. Junmyeon eagerly watched him now. He had waited exactly for this moment.

When Yifan had killed, he couldn't stop the adrenalin pumping through his veins for a while and that was Junmyeon’s favorite part. If killing itself didn’t turn him into an absolute monster, the aftermath would surely do the job. Junmyeon liked to claim him then, to use the bestiality within his lover to fulfill his own pleasure. Yifan would look down at his victim for a few more seconds, he would pant and look at his hands, the hands that broke a neck a few seconds prior. The hands that had blood dripping down from all the scratches. And then he would set his eyes on his small lover. Would see how beautiful his lover was, would see the cum on his thick thigh while he could feel it running down on his own thigh, too, right were Junmyeon had been pressed against him. Both had enjoyed the little game. 

There was a short moment when they locked their gazes with Yifan’s being full of madness and Junmyeon’s full of desire to indulge himself in that madness. Then Yifan would attack and Junmyeon would gladly surrender to the bruising grip around his own neck. It was what he enjoyed the most. The elder had just killed someone with exactly those hands and was still trapped in the fog that was his killer instinct and there was always the possibility of Yifan not being able to stop and actually kill Junmyeon and instead of scaring the younger, it would only make him harder. The thought of having his neck snapped, choking to death by his lover’s big and calloused hands was what made it worth it. Oh, Junmyeon loved those hands. He would gladly die, as long as it was by those long digits around his throat slowly cutting off the oxygen circulation in his body. The smaller smiled up at him and spoke in this really soft voice he owned. 

„Wreck me.“ His demand made Yifan smile.  
„Beg for it.“ Of course he wouldn’t beg, at least not that easily. Junmyeon only returned the sinister smile, which still seemed too angelic in comparison to Yifan’s cruel gaze. The elder snarled and grabbed his lover’s thin wrists just to slam them down next to his head on the ground while pushing his knee between his legs. Junmyeon groaned at the impact of the ground and the knee that was pushed against his groin. Not enough to do damage but definitely violent enough to hurt. „You will beg.“ Yifan hissed and pressed the cap of his knee against the smaller’s bulge in his pants, harder than necessary. Junmyeon moaned, but it was cut off and replaced with a painful whine when the blonde lifted up his wrist and slammed them on the ground again. His knuckles already feeling the impact by cracking open. Followed by the bruises that already formed around the fragile wrist. 

„If you resist I’ll have to go to our little guest over here and give him what you actually want for yourself. And I doubt he would be able to appreciate what I can give him.“ The elder said in a cold tone, not even indicating that the thought of fucking someone already dead was putting him off. Junmyeon had to smile for a second because it was so fucked up and definitely one of the reasons he loved that man so much, but then he found himself unsatisfied with those words. Almost jealous that Yifan would deny him his wish and give it to someone else. It didn’t matter if that person didn’t even had a pulse anymore.  
„Noooo..“ Junmyeon whined, his voice a pitch higher than usual and Yifan knew he had won. 

„You should give it to me.. please.“ The smaller begged, the humiliation burned so pleasantly in his stomach that he couldn’t stop. His hips already bucking up and grinding against Yifan’s knee. „Please wreck me and hurt me.. you know I need it... from you.“ He pleaded, fight, that never really was one to begin with, leaving his body to submit to his tall lover. A big grin was spread on Yifan’s face, stretching his lips in a wide angle and Junmyeon loved the chill he got from it.  
„As you wish.“  
The elder was not gentle when he grabbed the younger by his hair and pulled his head back, making him bare his throat. He immediately started kissing and sucking on Junmyeon’s neck, biting into the tender skin, making his lover’s lips leave small whimpers and painful moans. Yifan loved to hear them, always biting harsher, grabbing deeper, getting more sounds out of his boyfriend. Junmyeon had obviously thin bones because while he was tiny and slim, there was still fat on his bones that Yifan enjoyed digging his nails into, leaving small crescents on the pale skin. It made him so breakable and yet desirable at the same them. And Junmyeon loved it, he loved being this small and fragile between Yifan’s big and ruthless hands. Their whole existence consisted of them feeding off each others cruel traits and they couldn’t wish for something better. Yifan could be as brutal and rough as he wanted, dragging his small lover around like a rag doll, fucking him hard against the headboard while gripping his hair tightly and scratching deep into his skin. Junmyeon would enjoy it, would enjoy how bruises formed on his fragile body by Yifan’s sheer brutality. The purple and blue on his hips, on his wrist were so beautiful against his pale skin. His favorite was the thin line around his neck, Yifan’s hands were almost constantly wrapped around his neck, squeezing hard and playing with Junmyeon’s airway like it was nothing more than a straw between his fingertips.

While Yifan reached his peak when his mind was full of violence and death, he hit his low right after that. When they both came down from swallowing each other in their darkness, fulfilling each others pleasure and covering themselves in bruises and cum, there was always an empty spot inside of the elder, fire in his eyes starting to get dull and bland until it would disappear and his insides getting numb. It was like coming down from a high after doing drugs.

Junmyeon, was, like always, right by his side, one short arm circling the broad chest of his lover while the other one cupped his cheek, lending him the warmth of his touch. Yifan looked down, abandoning the empty spot in his vision he was focusing on seconds ago. Junmyeon smiled. There was blood on his face, bruises too. The big one snaking around his neck that he loved so so much that he would cherish it for the next days like a holy grail, would wear low cut shirts in their apartment on purpose, taunting Yifan to do it again. His eyes came back to that smile. It was easy for him to smile at Yifan, no matter how much blood was on their skin or how many bruises his body was covered in. 

„You did so well, love.“ Junmyeon whispered before he connected their lips, tongues finding their way to connect each other just like Yifan found his connection again, every empty spot filling with Junmyeon. Only Junmyeon. The taller soon found his arms wrapped around his small lover, holding him tight, drawing some delicious whimpers and giggles from him. 

They stayed like this for a while, just embracing each other like this until the younger draw back, hands still on Yifan, and looked to the side where that boy was laying on the bed. He scrunched his nose, no sympathy in his eyes for the dead human. It was an emotion he never really executed, even if a lot of people thought he was full of sympathy. But that was wrong. He was only full of emotions for Yifan. And sympathy wasn’t one of it because they didn’t need it. Instead Junmyeon just smiled and turned a little so he could put his weight on the body to roughly shove it off the bed. Yifan just watched and smiled, finding it more adorable than disturbing. The corpse was slightly taller and bigger than Jumnyeon, even if just by a bit. A loud but muffled thud sounded through the room when the smaller finally managed to push the body from the bed. Maybe there was a bone or two cracking, not that it would matter anymore, but they both ignored it in favor of laying down on the new space with Yifan pulling his lover close, enveloping him whole and Junmyeon loved it. How his blood stained arms were wrapping around his slim middle. Junmyeon pushed his ass against Yifan, feeling the pleasant burn on his lower back he would walk around with the next few days. He loved it.  
They didn’t bother cleaning up, they had enough time tomorrow. For now they just enjoyed being there like this. Bloody, raw, together. 

„Did you have fun tonight, my love?“ Yifan asked against his lovers neck. Junmyeon nodded, his eyes closed, his nose full of metal and Yifan.  
„Yes, everything was perfect. Just like you.“  
„Perfect for a monster, huh?“  
„You’re not a monster.“ Junmyeon said, smiling like an angel.  
Yifan just laughed. 

„Liar.“


End file.
